


Вот как это происходит

by fytbolistka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Tony, What-If, oh sorry he's not, steve rogers makes the right decision
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka
Summary: Вот как это происходит: Стив сдерживает рвущиеся с языка оскорбления и лишь качает головой.





	Вот как это происходит

Вот как это происходит: Стив сдерживает рвущиеся с языка оскорбления и лишь качает головой. Тони как-то странно смотрит на него, а затем ухмыляется, но Стив видит за этой ухмылкой что-то новое, незнакомое, интригующее. Они перебрасываются подколками так, будто знакомы всю жизнь, и впервые с момента пробуждения Стиву кажется, что он найдёт себя в этом мире.

Вот как это происходит: Стив краснеет и отводит взгляд, когда Тони спрашивает, не поцеловали ли его. Наташа хитро щурится, а Клинт отпускает сальные шуточки, в то время как Тор переводит взгляд с одного на другого, явно не понимая, в чём проблема. И только Халк толкает Стива в спину так, что тот едва не падает на Тони: очень прозрачный намёк, что нужно отвечать за свои поступки.

Вот как это происходит: Стив падает на диван, массирует виски, хотя и знает, что никакой мигрени быть не может, спасибо сыворотке. В конце концов он просит Тони рассказать всё с самого начала. И тот рассказывает. Сперва язвительно защищаясь, а после - отчаянно нуждаясь в понимании. И Стив понимает. Он видел и пережил многое. И если бы он знал о возможности войны, то сделал бы всё от него зависящее, чтобы предотвратить угрозу. Так что он обнимает Тони и обещает, что вместе они обязательно разберутся с Альтроном.

Вот как это происходит: в тайном доме Клинта их селят в комнату с одной кроватью, даже не пряча ухмылок и понимающих взглядов. Стив сразу же краснеет, а вот Тони, напротив, выглядит таким довольным, что Клинт моментально жалеет о собственной шутке, громогласно заявляя, что им нужны правила и вообще тут дети. Но пока что детей рядом нет, так что Тони счастливо шлёпает Стива по заднице, подмигивает Клинту и уходит на улицу "рубить дрова". 

Вот как это происходит: Стив не смотрит Тони в глаза, протягивая ему папку со всем, что раздобыла Наташа. Он ожидает криков, ожидает, что Тони выгонит его прочь. Он не представляет, как Тони сможет смотреть на него - просто смотреть, не то, что любить, - зная, что его лучший друг убил Говарда и Марию. Стив малодушно думает о том, что всё это можно было бы скрыть, продлить их отнюдь не безоблачное счастье. Он вздрагивает, когда Тони роняет папку на стол, но так и не может поднять взгляд. Тони неожиданно целует его куда-то в висок, а потом падает на него, утыкаясь в шею, и сдавленно шепчет "спасибо, что рассказал".

Вот как это происходит: Тони находит Баки и привозит его в Башню. На реабилитацию уходят чёртовы месяцы, но, как бы ни было тяжело, каждую ночь Стив возвращается в их спальню и обнимает Тони, безмолвно благодаря за всё, что тот делает. Больше всего он боится, что Тони решит, будто теперь он ему не нужен, но сам Тони больше занят проблемой бионической руки, чем их запутанных отношений. Он впервые признаётся в любви Стиву, когда тот подаёт ему нужную отвёртку, но даже не замечает этого, пытаясь заставить пальцы новой руки шевелиться. Стив улыбается и варит ему кофе.

Вот как это происходит: Стив и Тони долго смотрят друг на друга, а потом оба подписывают Акт. Они обсуждали это последний месяц и дважды чуть не разругались в пух и прах, но Тони очень доходчиво объяснил, чем закончится открытый конфликт. Стив солдат, он знает, что такое стратегия и тактика. Он знает, что не всегда нужно делать то, что нравится, чтобы добиться желаемого. На заседании ООН Стив неосознанно берёт Тони за руку, чтобы ощутить под пальцами гладкое золото.

Вот как это происходит: Стив просыпается в Ваканде и снимает блокировку с телефона, зная, что на экране не высветится ни одного оповещения о пропущенном звонке.


End file.
